


Goodbye

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Life is transitory.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-05-09 10:57am to 11:06am  
> Inspiration: A fanvid/slideshow at the time. Unfortunately I don't have the title, nor did the creator leave a name.

"Why did it have to end like this?"  
Harry stood solemnly in front of the grave where his lover had been laid to rest. Eyes watery, tears falling in silent mourning.  
"I had so much to ask you. Why did you have to leave?"  
For many moments deep breathing was the only sound in the clearing.  
"I need you, Sev. I don't want to live without you."  
Another moment passed, tears soaking the already wet cloak.  
"I need to hold you again. Like we used to late at night, in your rooms, when we were all we needed." A very small smile tugged at this lips at that.  
"Normally you held me, of course, but sometimes our roles were reversed. I loved those moments. Your head lying on my shoulder, a smile crossing your face when waking up in my arms. I miss you so much, Sev."  
A light wind picked up when Harry fell to his knees in painful sorrow.  
"It's not fair!" He screamed to the heavens, only to remember a moment from the past.

'Well, it may have escaped your notice but life isn't fair.' 

That moment had been edged into his mind. Turning his eyes back to the grave, Harry continued his inner dialogue.  
"You were really mad that day but it was the first time I saw a glimpse of the real you."  
Then he bowed his head, whispering deep-felt words, before closing his eyes as the winds began to carry that whisper through the night.  
"Rest in peace, my love."

Severus Snape: *January 9, 1959 †July 21, 2007


End file.
